Chandelier
:For the song used for Brynn's solo "The Coronation" in New Season, New Rules, see Chandelier (Rachael Sage). Original version Piano version used for Sam's solo in No-one's Safe "Chandelier" is a song by Sia. Maddie starred in the music video. It was also used for the CADC's group dance in Hollywood Here We Come, Part 2. It was also used in Dance Mums for Sam's solo in Everyone's Time To Shine. It was used for another Sam solo in No-one's Safe, however this time it was the piano version of the song. :A much more extensive article on this song and music video can be found at the Wikipedia page "Chandelier (Sia song)" Music video featuring Maddie Lyrics Party girls don't get hurt Can't feel anything, when will I learn? I push it down, push it down I'm the one "for a good time call" Phone's blowin' up, ringin' my doorbell I feel the love, feel the love One, two, three, one, two, three, drink One, two, three, one, two, three, drink One, two, three, one, two, three, drink Throw 'em back 'til I lose count I'm gonna swing from the chandelier From the chandelier I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist Like it doesn't exist I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night Feel my tears as they dry I'm gonna swing from the chandelier From the chandelier But I'm holding on for dear life Won't look down, won't open my eyes Keep my glass full until morning light 'Cause I'm just holding on for tonight Help me, I'm holding on for dear life Won't look down, won't open my eyes Keep my glass full until morning light 'Cause I'm just holding on for tonight, on for tonight Sun is up, I'm a mess Gotta get out now, gotta run from this Here comes the shame, here comes the shame One, two, three, one, two, three, drink One, two, three, one, two, three, drink One, two, three, one, two, three, drink Throw 'em back 'til I lose count I'm gonna swing from the chandelier From the chandelier I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist Like it doesn't exist I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night Feel my tears as they dry I'm gonna swing from the chandelier From the chandelier But I'm holding on for dear life Won't look down, won't open my eyes Keep my glass full until morning light 'Cause I'm just holding on for tonight Help me, I'm holding on for dear life Won't look down, won't open my eyes Keep my glass full until morning light 'Cause I'm just holding on for tonight, on for tonight, on for tonight 'Cause I'm just holding on for tonight Oh, I'm just holding on for tonight, on for tonight, on for tonight 'Cause I'm just holding on for tonight 'Cause I'm just holding on for tonight Oh, I'm just holding on for tonight, on for tonight On for tonight... Trivia *According to Maddie, the choreography for the video was learned in two hours, and she worked on it for three days in her room prior to shooting.http://youtu.be/bR0b5_VW2N0?t=4s Video Gallery Sia, Maddie Ziegler & Allsion Holker on "Dancing With The Stars" Performance on The Ellen Show Jimmy Kimmel performance Maddie teaches Jimmy Kimmel & Guillermo Sam's solo in "Everyone's Time To Shine" "Billboard" comedy skit, with Maddie Popular parody video Maddie dancing in the dressing room Sam's solo in "No-one's Safe" Gallery C830e2b82c3d75433c1219f21494e9c7.jpg|Music video Sia chandelier.jpg Maddie Hollywood Bowl 20.jpg|Hollywood Bowl Maddie Hollywood Bowl 19.jpg Maddie Hollywood Bowl 8.jpg Maddie Hollywood Bowl 14.jpg Maddie Hollywood Bowl 4.jpg Maddie Hollywood Bowl 2.jpg Maddie Hollywood Bowl 1.jpg 431 CADC Chandelier 1.png|CADC group dance 431 CADC Chandelier 2.png 431 CADC Chandelier 3.png Sam Chandelier1.jpg|Sam's solo chandelier-sam-dancemums.jpg Sam Chandelier2.jpg *''To view gifs click here.'' References Category:Pop Category:Other Songs Category:Songs used in Hollywood Here We Come, Part 1 Category:Candy Apples Group Dance Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Season 4 Group Songs Category:Songs used in Hollywood Here We Come, Part 2 Category:Dance Mums Season 1 Songs Category:Dance Mums Season 1 Solo Songs Category:Sam Solo Songs Category:Songs used in Everyone's Time To Shine Category:Music Video Category:Songs used in Dance Moms Down Under, Part 1 Category:Songs used in No-one's Safe Category:Dance Mums Season 2 Songs Category:Dance Mums Season 2 Solo Songs Category:Contemporary